Plantman
Plantman is a supervillain in the Marvel Comics universe. He is an enemy of the following heroes:The Fantastic Four, Iron Man, the X-Men , Namor, Triton, Captain America, Falcon, Nightawk, the Defenders Spider-Man, the Micronauts, S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers, and Songbird. Two individuals have used the Plantman persona. They are Samuel Smithers and Paul (last name unknown). History Samuel Smithers Growing up as a poor London orphan, Samuel Smithers found refuge and work as a lab assistant with a famous botanist who was researching the intelligence of plant life. After the botanist's death, Smithers traveled to the United States, hoping to pick up where his mentor left off — inventing a device capable of communicating with plants. Smithers was laughed out of the scientific community and could only find work as a gardener. However, a freak lightning storm struck Smithers' plant ray-gun allowing it to control and animate plant life. With his "Vege-ray" and a disguise as the Plantman, Smithers wanted revenge on his former employers but was stopped by Human Torch. Plantman does another attempt at revenge, this time on the Human Torch which ended with Plantman ending up arrested. He broke out, however, and traveled to the southwestern United States to grow more plants, this time with his own spliced cells. Here he had partial control, but was also sensitive to the plant's whims. When at one point he thought he had killed Tony Stark, he decided to go directly for world domination, but was foiled by Iron Man. Count Nefaria broke the Plantman and several others out of prison to serve him as his lieutenants to help bolster his prominence in the Maggia crime family. To this end, the Plantman, the Eel (Marvel), Unicorn (Marvel), Porcupine (Marvel) and Scarecrow captured the X-Men in an extortion attempt, but the mutants turned the tables on their captors. At least the Plantman managed to pilfer technology from the Maggia before his escape. He used this to create a monstrous Leviathan out of animated seaweed to terrorize London. It was stopped by Namor and Triton of the Inhumans, but Plantman managed to escape. The Plantman has often used plant "simuloids" to create duplicates of himself for mercenary endeavors, raising quick cash to continue his research. One of the first known activities of his simuloids was to join his former allies and the original Viper in a crime wave under the command of the Cowled Commander (only to be stopped by Captain America and the Falcon). Another time, a simuloid kidnapped wealthy businessman Kyle Richmond (Nighthawk) for ransom, but Nighthawk's allies in the Defenders helped rescue him, and Nebulon subdued the simuloid. Spider-Man and the Falcon discovered an exotic plant-breeding nursery where they encountered and defeated the caretaking Plantman-simuloid. Another Plantman-simuloid's scheme to rob a bank was thwarted by two Micronauts. Next with an army of 1,000 plant simulacra, the true Plantman captured the President of the United States by taking over an American military base. He attempted to take over S.H.I.E.L.D. using simuloids. The Avengers rescued the President, despite the Plantman's army and contending with a 100-foot (30 m) tall Tree-Man and the Plantman's escape. Hawkeye and the Orb stumbled upon Plantman's mobile plant-growing factory and he expelled them. During the Acts of Vengeance storyline, Plantman joined with a group of villains to attack the Fantastic Four. Soon after he tries a solo attack on the Avengers, who are visiting a construction site. He is defeated by the site's employees who fear the battle might destroy their hard work. During Smithers subsequent prison sentence in Seagate Federal Penitentiary, he was contacted telepathically by Mentallo, who was being held in a stasis field in the same prison. Mentallo was still capable of using his powers and he used them to orchestrate a break-out of his fellow prisoners, which included the hero Hawkeye (who was serving time for crimes he performed while a member of the Thunderbolts) and Headlok (whom Mentallo had possessed). The criminals, remotely "chained" to one another, escaped as the so-called Chain Gang. The Chain Gang reluctantly agreed to work together to search for a way to survive, deactivate their security manacles, and search for a weapon of great power left behind by the death of the criminal industrialist Justin Hammer. The weapon had come to the attention of Mentallo by Hammer himself before he died, as Hammer awakened Mentallo's powers while he was in the stasis field. Unknown to his associates, Hawkeye was actually working undercover on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. Ultimately, the Chain Gang was tracked down by Hawkeye's former teammate Songbird, who helped Hawkeye defeat the villains. They discovered that Hammer's legacy was a biological toxin that had been ingested by every single villain who had ever worked for him. Smithers was the carrier. Hawkeye, Songbird, and Smithers began a new search for the trigger that would release Plantman's toxin so that it would not fall into the wrong hands. The search ended with Hammer's daughter, Justine, who turned out to be the Crimson Cowl, leader of the Masters of Evil. Hawkeye convinced several members of the Masters of Evil to side with him and Songbird against Crimson Cowl and their former allies, pointing out the dangers of the super-weapon, which would either blackmail or kill them. Hoping to throw off suspicion, Hawkeye made the villains reinvent their costumed identities, thus creating a new team of Thunderbolts, and Smithers joined the group as Blackheath. Beginning with his time in prison, Smithers had noticed that his body was in the process of mutating, drawing him closer to the energy field that he manipulated to control plants. When the Thunderbolts finally confronted the Crimson Cowl, Smithers was captured and experimented upon to reveal the secrets of the bio-toxin. During this procedure, Smithers' spirit connected with the energy field, the so-called Verdant Green, the embodiment of the Earth's biosphere. The Verdant Green pointed out that Smithers could release the toxin, removing humanity from the biosphere and allowing the plants to flourish as in its pre-industrial days. Instead, Smithers chose to release an antidote for the toxin into the atmosphere and appeared to die in the attempt. The Thunderbolts ultimately defeated the Cowl and her Masters of Evil, but they were confronted by the Elite Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. who caught up with them and wanted the remains of Blackheath's body. Finally, Smithers was able to revive himself by sucking the moisture from the villain Hydro-Man, leaving Hydro-Man's body desiccated. The Thunderbolts were aided against S.H.I.E.L.D. by the arrival of the true Citizen V, who needed the team's immediate help with his agency's ship — the engines of which were made of alien technology that had begun distorting, threatening to suck the Earth into the null space of a white hole. In so doing, the Thunderbolts encountered the original Thunderbolts, who emerged from the void after severing the alien ship's presence from where they had been trapped on Counter-Earth. The two teams of Thunderbolts combined forces to plug the void and shunt the alien ship from Earth, similar to the manner in which Baron Zemo's team stopped the threat on Counter-Earth. After much discussion, most of the costumed heroes and villains chose to part ways. Smithers elected to join the Thunderbolts, hoping that their new mission, to rule the world in order to save it, would closely match his own goals of protecting the Verdant Green from humans. He increasingly began to lose touch with his humanity, increasingly motivated by his connection to the Green. Blackheath joined the Thunderbolts in many acts of questionable heroism under Zemo's leadership, where the ends justified the means. Zemo's ultimate plan involved the creation of "the Liberator," a device that would drain abnormal uses of energy throughout the world and hopefully reduce global threats, eliminate superhuman terrorism, and stabilize the world's status quo. The Thunderbolts succeeded in launching "the Liberator", only to be confronted by the Avengers. Feeling betrayed, Moonstone absorbed the powers the Liberator had harnessed, combining them with her already-increased powers of the moonstone. The Thunderbolts and the Avengers teamed up to defeat Moonstone, ultimately removing the alien gems that gave her her powers. The members of the Thunderbolts then agreed to go their separate ways, and Smithers agreed to return to prison, hoping to reconnect with his human nature that he felt he was slowly losing. During the AXIS storyline, Plantman appeared as a giant plant monster and attacked Los Angeles to get back at the humans for polluting the world. When a group of Avengers attacked, they turned on each other due to the influence of Red Onslaught (a clone of Red Skull with parts of Professor X's brain placed in him). Plantman was defeated by Iron Man. Paul A man named Paul used to work as a clerk at a comic book store until his boss fired him stealing comic books with variant covers which he planned to sell to support his gaming hobby. He later attended Power Broker Inc.'s presentation of the Hench X App where Power Broker tests it on Paul. The Hench X App transforms Paul into a new Plantman just as Ant-Man arrives. To further demonstrate the Hench X App, Power Broker has Plantman fight Ant-Man. Due to Plantman's inexperience, Ant-Man managed to have his ants eat Plantman's weaponry before defeating him. During the Avengers: Standoff! storyline, Plantman was an inmate of Pleasant Hill, a gated community established by S.H.I.E.L.D. Using the powers of Kobik, S.H.I.E.L.D. turned him into an unnamed TV repairman. Plantman later appears as a member of Baron Helmut Zemo's "New Masters" alongside Firebrand and Flying Tiger. They later encounter Steve Rogers, the original Captain America, Free Spirit and Jack Flag. During the fight, Plantman surrenders peacefully while Free Spirit defeats Firebrand. Other Versions Marvel Adventures Samuel Smithers was a scientist who valued plants over people. Smithers donned a plant armor, and became the supervillain Plantman, battling Iron Man, only to meet defeat. Plantman was also hired to attack Tony Stark, but defeated by a remote controlled Iron Man armor. In Other Media Television *The Samuel Smithers version of Plantman appears in The Super Hero Squad Show episode "O Captain, My Captain" voiced by Charlie Adler. He uses an Infinity Fractal to control the plants in the Amazon rainforest causing Captain America's International All-Captains Squad (consisting of Captain America, Captain Australia, Captain Brazil, Captain Britain, Captain Liechtenstein, and Wolverine as Captain Canada) to fight him and his plant army. He was defeated when Wolverine used the reflective glass to direct the sun beams toward the plant army. Quotes "Always put my faith in the plant world. Better than humans." "Evans thought I was a crackpot! But my invention works! It can give any type of plant life intelligence and make the plant my slave!!" Gallery 5185780-plantman.jpg 3472088-x-men.jpg 3276494-prv15892_pg4.jpg 3219110-thunderbolts163b14.jpg 3133942-thunderbolts07707.jpg 200px-Plant_man.jpg|Plantman (Samuel Smithers) Plantman_(Paul)_(Earth-616)_from_Astonishing_Ant-Man_Vol_1_7_001.jpg|Plantman (Paul in human form) Plantman_(Paul)_(Earth-616)_from_Astonishing_Ant-Man_Vol_1_7_002.jpg|Plantman (Paul) 3133941-thunderbolts07706.jpg 2750087-letter_16.jpg 1775748-4_17_2011_3_43_35_pm.jpg 1201131-pm4.jpg 1201130-pm3.jpg 1084578-pl4.jpg 671848-p15.jpg 427017-Plantman1.jpg 1084575-pl1.jpg Plantman.png Plantman_disguise.png Plantman_in_plant_form.png Plantman_human_form.png 671845-p12.jpg 1084577-pl3.jpg 492230-pl4.jpg Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Namor the Sub-Mariner Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Defenders Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Pawns Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Imprisoned Category:Xenophobes Category:Mutated Category:Arrogant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath